


Save the Date, Again?

by fergus80



Series: Love is Strength [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma & Killian while battling their way out from the underworld, got married, the only thing is, how to break it to her parents? Answer… they won’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely @disastergirl… from your GF CSSS… this is in the “married but keeping it a secret” trope, set in the slight future of cannon CS. And of course some smut. Happy Holidays, and I hope you like it!!! (FYI- I wrote the first chapter before any of the latest set spoilers and guest star information came out, so… I guess maybe I’m psychic. lol) 
> 
> Also, thank you to my amazing Beta @optomisticgirl. Thanks for correcting my tons of mistakes, you are amazing.

The battle was fierce as Emma, Killian, and Liam - yes, her pirate's older brother - fought off the creatures of the Underworld. She still couldn’t believe she had met him after all of Killian’s stories, that all three of them were battling their way out of the Underworld. 

They had sent Regina, Robin and Henry off ahead to get her son home safe when all… well… Hell broke loose. The three of them had gotten separated from her parents and Gold but they knew where to meet up, if they could just get through the furies and other hell beasts that were trying to kill them. 

Well, kill her and Killian now that he was alive again. She was starting to rethink doing that whole process so far from the portal home. But right now she didn’t have time to think about it, throwing a fireball at another furey as Killian ran a beast through with his sword. 

He saw her moving and giving all that she had, as they kept battling. Just seeing her golden hair flying, her eyes look over to see he was okay, the fact that she came for him answered a question he had long ago. He would go to the ends of the world or time, for her. And now he knew, she felt the same. There was no doubt, and now he knew what he had to to, what he needed to do. He couldn’t wait any longer. “Swan! Emma!” he called towards her trying to get her attention. Finally catching her eye he exclaimed, “Emma… Marry me!”

Her eyes widened as she threw another burst of magic at a creature over his shoulder. “You’re proposing right now?!?” 

He elbowed a furry and then swung his sword right through it. “Not just proposing…” He slashed through another monster. “Marry me. Marry me right now, love”

Emma threw her magic at two more furies as Liam struck down a different hell beast. “I don’t think this is the best time right now!” she screamed over her shoulder, letting another ball of magic fly.

“Knowing us, it might be awhile…” He slashed through one more monster, “before we get a chance.” He tore through another beast and turned back to look at her. “I love you, Emma. I made my choice. What is yours?”

Her heart was in her throat. Catching her breath she smiled - she knew the answer, there wasn’t a question about it. “Yes… Absolutely yes!” They both gave each other a brief smile as they turned back to fight more of the monsters off. 

Killian looked over to his brother. “Liam. Marry us!”

Liam glanced over his shoulder as he continued to slash at the beasts. “I’m a little busy at the moment little brother.” 

Killian rolled his eyes and kicked at a hell beast. “Younger Brother!” Emma smirked at her pirate’s indignation, as she lashed out with two more magic jolts. “Liam, please!” he pleaded. 

His brother gave a small smile as he struck another creature. “We gather here today…”

He was cut off by Emma, “The short version!”

“Yes Milady,” Liam responds, dodging an attack and striking the animal. “Emma Swan, do you take Killian Jones as your husband?!”

“I do!” she shouted, striking out with more magic at their attackers. 

“Killian Jones, do you take Emma Swan as your beloved wife?!” He proclaimed cutting down a fury and turning around to help Emma with one of hers. 

“I do!” Killian screamed back, slicing through two more creatures before swinging around to look at Emma. 

“As Captain, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife--” He didn’t get to finish as Killian scooped Emma up into his arms, kissing her with everything he had. She felt the familiar warmth spread through her and then burst out, the white magic sweeping through them and blowing back all the monsters out of their path. 

They only had seconds to look at each other, a smile on both of their faces before Liam screamed from behind them, “Run!”   
\----------

They were all loading into the boat as Killian looked at his brother. “Liam, I…” He didn’t know what to say.

Liam just smiled at him. “Go, Killian. I’ll be fine.” He looked at Emma and the others. “Now that I know you are okay, that you have a family I can… move on.” The brothers embraced in a tight hug. “This is a place I wish for you not to follow me, Killian. At least not for a long time.” 

Killian pulled back, eyes misted over, so many words and emotions conveyed in a single utterance “Goodbye, brother.” 

Liam clapped him on the shoulder, nodded in understanding and replied, “Goodbye, younger brother.” He watched Killian blink and look up at him in shock that he finally said it. 

Emma lightly grasped his arm. “Killian… I’m sorry, but we have to get out of here.”

He nodded, looked to Liam one more time and smiled before getting into the boat. He refused to look back, keeping a tight grip on Emma’s hand.  
\----------

They were back, actually back. Emma looked over to Killian as they walked. Each minute he didn’t fall over, or the neck wound didn’t reopen, the more she actually believed it was over, he was alive. They had been successful, though she refused to stop holding his hand. They all walked into Granny’s, starving and honestly not sure how long it had been since they ate. Besides, that was where Regina, Robin, and Henry were supposed to be waiting for them. 

In fact the moment they walked into the door a flash of color collided with the both of them. Henry hugged them both before looking up at Killian. “You’re back!”

Killian smiled. “I’m back lad.” He looked to Emma, “All thanks to your mother.” He then turned toward the rest of the group. “Well, all of you. I can’t begin to say…”

David cut him off, clapping him on the shoulder. “It’s what this family does… Killian. We find each other.” 

Emma squeezed his fingers as he tried not to let his eyes mist over. 

“Lasagna’s ready!” Granny called, and everyone grabbed a plate and dug in.   
\------------

Emma leaned her head on Killian’s shoulder. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Absolutely, love.” 

They both got out of the booth and Emma looked over to Henry. “You coming Kid, or where do you want to go tonight?”

Henry came over and looked at the two of them. “As much as I would love to pick out the room in our new house…” Killian and Emma turned to look to each other in surprise but both knew that was where they were truly headed. “I think I’m gonna stay with my other mom tonight, and let you two…” Henry didn’t continue but cleared his throat and looked away. “Besides, I need to pack stuff to move in.”

Killian reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. Not much longer and he would be taller than him. “Sounds good, lad. Just let me know and I’ll be over to help.”

Henry flung his arms around the pirate again and Killian wrapped his arms around the boy. “I’m glad you’re back,” Henry said before breaking the hug. He gave his mom a hug, then said goodnight and went back over to see Roland. 

The two nodded at the others and started out the door. David was about to interrupt but Mary Margaret pushed him back down in the booth. “Let them be, David.”

He grumbled slightly but then shook his head in agreement. “At least she is happy again.” He was too he thought, finally admitting to himself that he was happy to have his friend back.   
\-----------

They walked into their home, this time hand in hand without any darkness. Emma waved her hand turning on the lights as Killian shut the door, and they just looked at each other. It was crazy but they were both nervous. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, lass. But now what?”

And she laughed, a fully body laugh, and he joined in. Soon his arms were around her, pulling her into a hug. She looked up into those bright blue eyes, now once again so vibrant and full of life and her hand went to the side of his face. “I love you, so much.”

He smiled down at her, his thumb pressing against the indent of her chin. “I love you, more than I could ever say.” 

Their lips touched in a chaste kiss, soft and sweet. They broke away to lean their foreheads against one another, just breathing each other in. They were happy to be alive and together, grateful to be back in each other's arms. 

His hand found her left, his fingers traveling over her ring finger and she smiled. “First thing tomorrow, I will head over to the Jolly. I have something that belongs here.” 

Emma ran her fingers through the hair at the nap of his neck, looking back up at him as her other hand moved to grab hold of the ring on the chain around her neck. “What about this one?”

Killian smiled. “The one I have in mind was my mothers. That one, while significant, isn’t exactly what I imagined on your finger.”

She smiled and took the necklace off. Kissing the ring she slid the necklace over his head. “Then it will be yours.” He sighed and looked at his hook, a movement Emma caught. “Killian, I love you. I love all of you. Hook, no hook, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“I just wish…”

“No. You can wear it on the necklace, you can wear it on your right hand.” She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Just wear it.” 

Killian leaned down and kissed her again, pulling back when a thought struck him. “Your father is going to kill me.”

Emma looked up at him in alarm. “What? What for? And… and don’t joke about that!”

His fingers trailed down the side of her face. “Sorry love. But, I married you without his permission.”

Her eyes widened and she swallowed. “And without him or my mother or…”

“Or anyone else there.” They both looked at each other, and knew they were in trouble. He bit his lip. “I’m sorry love. I shouldn’t have--”

She cut him off and kissed him before smiling.“I’m not sorry. I love you. I wouldn’t change it.” They laid their foreheads together again. “I just think that… we don’t tell them.”

“What?” A million thoughts were going through his head, all of them reasons why she didn’t want to let her family know she married him. His heart dropped. 

Emma bit her lip and looked up at him, her hand going to cup the side of his face. “Hey, hey… stop that. I love you. This is nothing against you. I love you.” She saw him swallow, so she continued to the real reason. “It would break their heart to know that they didn’t see it. I can’t do that to them.”

“What are you saying my love?”

“How about we don’t tell them we did it but you go ask for permission. We get engaged and let my mother plan a… reasonable wedding”

That is when she saw the smirk back in her pirate’s eyes. “So are you saying you want to be mine so much Swan that you want to marry me twice?”

Emma grinned. “I haven’t made that obvious enough yet?”

He kissed her, pulling her back into his arms. “I like this idea, my love. It will make your parents and Henry happy. And… maybe I will get to see you in a nice white dress?”

She wrapped her arms back around his neck and leaned in. “That can be arranged.”

He looked down into her jade green depths. “I have one request, if that is okay, my beautiful wife”

“And what would that be, husband?”

He leaned in more fully, pulling her flush against him, making her feel him hard against her hip. She moaned and her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him. “We celebrate the Honeymoon first.”

She moved up on her tiptoes. “I like the sound of that.” She then smiled. “Who would believe the two of us would wait until our wedding night.”

Killian smiled back. “It wasn’t for lack of trying sweetheart.”

She pulled him into another kiss and then squealed as he swept her into his arms. This was a familiar position but since he wasn’t drunk like his past self, it carried a lot more finesse. “Killian!”

He kissed her cheek. “Don’t deprive me of this. I’m already tempted to walk outside and then back over the threshold.”

“Save that for next time,” she tells him as she kisses his neck, nuzzling into the spot by his ear. He groaned and quickly went up the stairs. “Last door,” she directs, nibbling at the cords in his neck, earning herself a small growl from her pirate.

He kicked at the door and it opened. Walking over to the four poster king sized bed he sat her down next to it. He cupped her face in his hand, thumb stroking the soft skin. 

She looked up into his eyes, smiling. “I’m all yours.”

Those words were his undoing and his mouth went back to hers in a deep kiss. Her tongue moved against his lips and he groaned as he opened for her, tasting her. He couldn’t hold back - his mouth began to plunder hers, teeth nipping at her lower lip as he swirled his tongue against hers, lips moving hard against her lips.

She thought he was trying to devour her and she welcomed it, finally. Her hands moved to his jacket, trying to tug it off his form. He moved his arms away from her, keeping his mouth still firmly attached to hers and shrugged off his coat, and then his hand and hook went back to her waist, pulling her hips towards him.

Her hands moved to his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and tugging the fabric out of his pants. He let out a small laugh against her lips at her eagerness but then her fingers were roaming through his chest hair, lightly scratching at his chest and the sensation caused his blood to run south. Hardening further if that was even possible. 

She pulled the fabric off his shoulders and he broke the kiss to take it off his arms, his brace falling to the floor along with it.

“My turn, love.” His hand and stump moved to her red leather and edged it off her shoulders. She then helped him pull the sweater over her head, leaving her in a white lace bra. He slowed slightly and lightly ran his fingers over her side. “So beautiful, Swan.”

“It’s not Swan anymore.” Her hands moved over his chest, then around him, pulling him to her in a deep kiss. Her hands dropped down between them, quickly undoing his belt and then her fingers were fumbling with the button of his pants. He pushed his hips against hers and Emma groaned, feeling his hard length pressed against her. She popped the button from his pants and quickly moved the zipper down, her hands finding their way under the elastic of his boxers. 

Killian groaned as his mouth moved to her neck, nibbling and sucking at the flesh that he found, making her moan. His hips jerked towards hers as her fingers wrapped around his hard length.

She moaned when she felt him- hard, warm, and pulsing in her hand. Emma kissed him hard once more, smiling slightly into kiss as she thought about what she was in store for. 

He caught the look. "Like what you found, love?" he asked into her ear, his warm breath ghosting over her, making her shudder at his deep voice.

"Yes," she moaned, squeezing him for emphasis and he responded by pressing himself against her again, moving her back against the post of the bed. She groaned, "Bed," and was then wrapping her free hand around his neck, pulling him into a kiss again. 

His hand and wrist moved to her hips and guided her down onto the mattress, him following and hovering over her. His hand moved over her side and up to her breast, squeezing lightly and making her gasp. 

He pulled away and sat up, straddling her legs. Leaning up on her elbows as he leaned over her, she let his fingers undo the clasp of her bra. He pulled the lace away as she leaned back, allowing the straps to be pulled from her arms. His eyes gazed over her before murmuring in awe, "Absolutely gorgeous." He moved in-between her legs and she wrapped them around him, pulling him against her. His mouth moved to her left breast, tongue swirling over the taunt nipple. 

Leaning her head back against the bed her eyes closed tight, gasping as his mouth nipped and sucked on the flesh. His hand moved to her free breast, thumb moving in circles over the hardened flesh. He was in heaven. He had dreamed so many times of this but now, now it was real. It was finally real. 

Emma moved her hips up into his, making them both moan. Her hands moved over his shoulders and down his back to slide under his pants, grabbing hold of his ass as her fingernails gripped slightly. His hips jerked toward her in response, desire making him go mad with want, need to be inside her. Her hands moved out and she started to try and pull down his pants. "Off," she mewled, trying to tug them down. 

He broke his mouth away from her breast, moving up to kiss her deeply before moving away from her. He stood, pulling off the remainder of his clothing in haste and in seconds he was standing there in front of her naked. 

She looked up at him, her eyes running the length of his body. His hair was a mess from her hands, eyes full of lust and desire, lips red and swollen from their kissing. That glorious chest hair covered taut, hard abs and trailed down, down… She licked her lips as her eyes settled on his manhood. His little captain was standing at attention all for her and with a wicked smile on her lips she thought how 'little' was not a word to describe it. 

She got up and moved over to him on the edge of the bed, her hand grabbing his stumped arm and pulling him onto the bed and rolling him on his back in the same movement. She gave a soft kiss to his stumped wrist and then moved over him. Her mouth to his she let her tongue taste him again and then she was at his neck, teeth grazing his skin and biting him lightly. 

Emma could hear the noises he was making, feel his hand grab a breast and squeeze. Killian’s other arm pulled her body down to him so that her chest was to his face, the hot wetness of his mouth moving over her and causing her to gasp, making her want more. But she pulled away, her hands grabbing his wrists and holding them at his sides. She knew he could easily move away but pushed hard on them as a statement as she moved her mouth along his chest. She wanted to taste his skin, to smell him. Her mouth moved down his chest, tongue coming out to take a quick lick at a nipple and a slight bite to his pecks. Her hands moved with her, nails dragging through his chest hair and scratching slightly.

Emma could hear his slight intake of breath and his hips moved against hers in response.  
Her body glided down his, coming to her true destination but she wanted to savor every moment of this. Her fingers lightly raked down his abs to his hips, her legs moving down to straddle his thighs. Her breath traveled over his hard length in front of her, mouth almost watering at the sight of his engorged, thick manhood. 

She looked up to catch his eyes, her tongue coming out and licking the tip of him. His eyes shut tightly, head falling back. She opened her mouth and took the head inside, causing him to moan loudly, her name falling from his lips. She ran her tongue around him and moved her mouth down, down, down. 

Killian was lost in the sensation and he felt like he was going to die from the pleasure. His hand moved and found its way into her hair. Her wet, hot, sucking mouth, and moving tongue were driving him insane, his hips jerking as she continued. 

He opened his eyes, catching hers as she looked at him and the sight was almost his undoing. "Emma..." he said trailing off, eyes shutting again as her mouth descended on him again but not before licking her lips one more time. "Oh bloody hell," he let out as she ran her tongue up the length of him. If he didn't stop her soon things were going to end much sooner than he wanted.

Emma moved her mouth back down then up, moving her tongue with it, circling the tip. She started to move back down again when his hand pulled her head softly from him. Then both of his wrists went under her arms and pulled her up to him, and he kissed her. 

He then rolled her over quickly onto her back, his lips traveling over her neck. His mouth nipped at the skin, hand grasping a breast as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned as his hardness moved against her pants covered crotch. She rocked against him, nipping and licked at her skin before slowly starting to make a path down her body like she had with him.

His hand stayed at her breast as his mouth trailed down her breastbone and over her stomach, his tongue lightly dipping into her belly button. She squirmed and he noted the ticklish spot. His hand then moved down to her pants, fingers sliding a little under the fabric. He pulled away from her, partially sitting up, and looked to her eyes. She gave him a smile and he unzipped her jeans. Lifting her hips he pulled her pants off of her in a quick motion, leaving her in a pair of white lace underware. 

Killian’s fingers moved to the waist band and with another fluid motion they were freed from her body, finding their way into a corner of the room. His eyes traveled over her… completely and utterly perfect. He moved back over her, kissed her once more, then gave a slow kiss to each nipple, making her moan. 

He moved down her body to in-between her thighs, arms spreading her legs open wider. His fingers spread her sex open to him and he could see her hands already start to grip the sheets out of the corner of his eye. Moving his thumb over her swollen bundle of nerves her body jerked toward him. 

He moaned at the feeling of her - she was already so wet for him. Killian leaned down, his hot breath running over her, making her body shiver. His thumb moved in slow circles around her nub and she moaned. He leaned in then, his tongue snaking out to taste her and she gasped. His hips bucked into the mattress, needing to relieve some pressure. 

His mind reeled at the taste of her and he couldn't get enough. He wanted more. He licked her again, and again, and her hips jerked up at him. His wrist went to her hips to keep her still and her moans became louder.

Emma could not achieve a coherent thought if she tried. All she could feel was the pleasure that was coming from his mouth on her. Her body was screaming and tense, moving higher and higher. "Oh God.” She wasn’t sure how that was even able to come of her mouth, let alone the moans and whimpers of his name. Her hands went to his head, fingers intertwining in his hair and keeping him there, not wanting him to leave.

His name on her lips was music to his ears and his fingers moved around her opening, teasing her, and caused her hips to buck toward him. Mouth sucking lightly at her bundle of nerves again his name sprang from her lips in a gasp. He moved his finger slowly inside of her, feeling her hot, wet, and oh so tight. He groaned as did she when he moved the second digit into her.

She felt his fingers enter her and she couldn't take much more. She was right on the edge, her body trembling as his fingers and tongue continued to move. He then curled his fingers and she snapped. Her body tensed and wave after wave of white, hot, blinding, pleasure passed through her. 

Killian felt her muscles contract around his fingers and his eyes looked up over her body as she climaxed in front of him. His mouth stayed on her, licking and sucking at her lightly, pushing her through it and keeping her going just a little longer, her body shuddering under his. 

She looked absolutely gorgeous, especially as she called out his name over and over as she came. He could feel the contractions subside and with a few more soft licks of his tongue, allowing him to keep her taste fully ingrained into his mind, he slowly moved up over her body. His mouth firmly attached to one of her breasts again, hips grinding against her.

Emma slowly came back to her senses and felt his mouth moving over her breast again. Her hips moved against his, feeling his hard length pressed into her stomach and she groaned. Then a thought sprang to her mind and put a hand to his chest. “Wait.”

He stopped instantly. “Emma… what…” He was having trouble focusing. 

“Just hold on a sec…” she quickly moved over to the side of the bed. She had already stocked the nightstand when she was… she stopped herself. She didn’t want to think about that time. She opened the box in haste and grabbed a foil packet, quickly moving back in front of him. 

He was looking at her with concern, as if he had done something wrong and her hand came up to the side of his face, leaning in to kiss him hard. His arms came around her tentatively. She leaned back and showed him the foil square. “This is… ummm… this world’s magic.” She could tell by the look in his eye he didn’t understand so she tore open the packet, her other hand wrapping around him again. 

He groaned at her touch and in a couple of strokes was fully hard once again. She moved the latex slowly over him. He hissed, looking her in the eye. “So I don’t get pregnant.” She saw slight disappointment in his eyes and it brought to life something she didn’t know she wanted. 

“At least, not until we are ready.” 

 

That got her an instant smile and once it was on, she kissed him again. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him back onto the bed with her. He settled between her legs, his hips lightly grinding against her. Her hands moved down over his back, fingernails dragging down to his ass, and pulled him closer to her. Wrapping her legs around him tightly as he leaned in to kiss her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, stroking against hers. 

Her other hand moved between them and grabbed him firmly. "Emma..." he moaned against her mouth.

"Now," she said, "Killian, pleaseeee...." She pleaded with him, her hands moving back up and around him to his shoulders trying to pull him closer to her.

She didn't have to ask again - he was more than ready, willing and able. He angled his hips, the tip of him teasing her entrance and he looked down into her eyes. He felt her hips try to move and take him into her waiting depths. His bad arm slid under her shoulder, his hand moving up to the side of her face. Emma..." he said, his voice full of emotion, "I love you, so much," and with that he started to push himself inside of her slowly, inch by glorious inch. 

She was so tight around him and he had to use all his willpower not to take her in one thrust. Emma moaned at the feeling, her head falling back against the mattress as her eyes shut tightly. He pushed all the way into her, filling her completely. 

Killian groaned at the feeling of her around him - hot, wet, tight, and... perfect. He stilled, allowing her to adjust and also wanting to savor the feeling. Her legs locked around him and then pulled tight, taking him deeper, if that was even possible. 

His eyes opened to find her green ones looking up at him, a small tear running down her cheek. “I love you, Killian,” she said in return. He wiped the tear away softly, leaning down to kiss her. It was soft and gentle, both realizing how right everything was and how perfect they were together. 

But that gentleness wasn't going to last. They had too much passion, desire, and lust in their souls for each other for them to be gentle for long. He moved his hips slowly and she whimpered below him. He kissed her again, mouth moving back to her neck as her hands moved to grip his shoulders. 

Withdrawing slowly out of her until just the tip of himself was inside, he then pushed back in fully. He repeated the action a couple more times, making Emma moan and run her nails lightly down his back and he responded with a few quick thrusts. She tightened her legs around him, his hips grinding hard into her. 

"Killian..." she said into his ear, moving her hips up into him. She rocked hard against him, letting him know she was sick of his teasing. Nibbling on her earlobe he traced his tongue over her neck, starting to move his hips in long, hard strokes. His hand on her face slid down her body. Moving into her faster, and harder, he pulled a gasp of pleasure from Emma. He started thrusting even faster into her, the feel of her around him pushing him further, wanting to go deeper into her.

Emma couldn't think, all she could do was feel - feel Killian over her, around her, inside of her, pushing her body to limits she had never known before. Her hips bucked against his, trying to take him deeper as her hands moved over his body, her nails digging into his back at the feeling he was creating inside her. She knew she couldn't hang on much more. Her nerve endings were on fire and then they burst, a scream ripping past her lips as she let go. "Killiannnnn."

He heard his name and felt her nails breaking the skin at his back, her inner muscles contracting, trying to milk him for his own pleasure. He groaned but held back, riding the waves with her - waiting, slowing down slightly, but still moving in and out of her. Half way out then all the way in, over and over, as he watched her, his arms holding onto her.

Slowly her eyes slid open as he continued to move inside of her and she moaned again. She couldn't believe he was still going, still so hard inside of her. She almost laughed - she felt incredible. Heck she almost giggled but the movement of his hips below was starting to already build her back up, the passion growing once again. 

His mouth found hers and her hands moved through his hair over the nape of his neck, making him shudder. She bit lightly at his lower lip and he thrusted harder into her. She did it again and getting the same response made her moan. She ground her hips up into his, looking up into his eyes. They were mostly black, just a thin sliver of blue, the passion she saw making her shiver. She tightened her inner muscles around him and he groaned, pulling away from her upper body. His hand and stump came under her knees in response, moving them up and over his shoulders.

Emma moaned in response and he thrust back hard inside of her, moving as deep as possible into her. She couldn't move her hips anymore, trapped now underneath his weight, and she welcomed it. His hips thrust his length into her over and over, his speed increasing as he moved into her faster. Her nails raked his back, eyes closed as her head moved back and forth. Sensation overwhelmed her again and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on this time.

Killian couldn't think. Part of him was worried that he was hurting her but the sounds she was making and the pleasure on her face kept him moving. His body just kept pumping into her, wanting to be one with her, to be as deep in her as possible. 

The primal urge to claim her fully as his was running through his body. He had her love, she was his wife - now, he wanted her body. His mouth moved back to her neck and tasting her skin, growled into her ear, making her body shiver. His arms moved under her again, pulling her closer to him as his hips kept thrusting into her, over and over again. 

He could feel himself pulsing inside of her, tension running through his body and he was so close, her nails grabbed his lower back and ass and he growled once again. He heard her scream and feeling her muscles once again tense around him, he was gone. His body moved hard and deep into her as he pressed fully into her depths as deeply as possible, and he let himself go. 

Both their bodies shook hard against each other, their breathing ragged. He moved to look down at her, his hand coming to the side of her face. Looking into her eyes his thumb lightly traveled over the skin. Slowly lowering her legs back to his side He leaned back down to give her a kiss. He just wanted to stay right where he was but…

”Emma… how…”

The fog in her brain was starting to clear and then she immediately understood without him having to continue. “Hold it at the base. Slip out. Twist off the end, and…” she motioned to the waste basket beside the bed. He did as he was told and then slipped into the bed next to her, rolling her towards him. 

Emma rested her head on his chest, throwing a leg over him. He held her tight to him and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, catching his eye. He smiled down at her, both of them catching their breath and hearts still racing. His fingers lightly drew patterns across her back. 

She smiled. “We waited way too long.”

He laughed and hugged her to him again. “I wasn’t the stubborn one.” He moved to partially sit up and motioned for her to do the same. They both got under the sheets and covers, warming back up their cooling skin. He nuzzled into her hair, his fingers moving through it at her back. 

“Goodnight, my love.” 

Emma placed a light kiss to his chest as she snuggled closer. “Goodnight, Killian.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after a few more rounds of pleasure during the night and morning, they were walking to Granny’s to get breakfast, hand in hand. Emma really needed to stop at the grocery store since there was no food in the house. 

Everyone they passed welcomed Killian back, gave them smiles, wished them well. It put even larger smiles on their faces if that was even possible after their nightly activities. As soon as they walked through the door they slid into the same side of the booth in front of Henry - Killian first, then Emma. 

“What are you doing here Kid, you should be in school.”

Henry swallowed his hot chocolate. “It’s Saturday Mom.”

Emma creased her brow and looked to Killian in question. He smiled. “Don’t look at me, I’m not sure how long I was…” he stopped, seeing the flash of fear in her eyes. He just pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. Then turned back to Henry. “Have you ate yet, lad?”

And just as the words were out of his mouth, Granny brought over his plate. She then took their orders and not long after came back with two cups of coffee. They talked about grabbing some boxes and getting Henry moved in. 

Once done with her food and breakfast Emma kissed Killian’s cheek and stood up. She hated being away from him but she knew she needed to if their plan was going to work. She gave a wink to Killian. “Well, I am going to check in at the station and see what all went on while… Well… anyways. I will then head by the store for groceries.”

“Sounds good love, I’ll see you at home.” He loved saying that. Home. There were bad memories in that house but slowly, they were erasing them. And getting Henry there would help. Once Emma left he turned back to Henry. “So lad, back to Operation Light Swan.”

That perked up Henry’s head., “What about it? Mom’s back to herself. You’re back. And we have the house.”

Killian smiled. “What do you think about me marrying your Mother?” He wasn’t sure he had ever seen the boy’s eyes light up so bright or a smile so big before.  
\-----------

Luckily not much had happened while they were gone which was making her feel like a magnet, that or the rest of her family. But maybe, just maybe the quiet could last. She was moving through the grocery store, pushing the cart, and dropping a couple boxes of pop tarts inside. 

Her phone rung and pulling it out of her pocket and seeing Killian’s name brought a smile to her face. “Hello,” she said sweetly as she grabbed some cereal and added it to the cart. She didn’t know what type he liked so, “Hey, what kind of cereal do you like?”

“Hello to you too love. Cereal?” 

She smiled and put a box of Henry's favorite cocoa krispies in the cart along with her captain crunch. “I’m at the store, getting food.”

“Ummm. Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve only really ate at Granny’s, or on my boat. Whatever you want love.” She bit her lip, trying to decide. “So, Henry was thrilled.”

That brought her back to their plan, and she smiled. “Did you think he wouldn’t be?”

“I was hoping… Anyway, I’m now on my way to your parents.” 

She could hear the hesitation in his voice. “You have nothing to worry about. I doubt they would say no to my True Love.”

He gave a small chuckle over the line, “That would be very bad form.”

“Yes it would. So… since I’m sure this will go well, I was thinking of inviting my parents over for dinner tomorrow.”

She got another chuckle. “That eager are you Swan?”

“Very. But you will have to stop calling me that.”

“You will always be my Swan. We have been over this.” 

“How far away are you from my parents?”

“Just leaving the Jolly.” 

She put in a box of raisin bran and frosted flakes into the cart. “Okay, I’ll call them for dinner. After it’s done, let me know?”

“Of course, love. I’ll meet you at home. Maybe I can help you bring in the groceries.”

She exited the aisle and turned down the next one. “Sounds great. Love you. Bye.”

“Love you too, bye.” 

She hung up and then called her mom.  
\--------

Even with Emma’s encouraging words he was still really nervous about how this would go. He knew Dave and Mary Margaret were home according to Henry, but his nerves kept him pacing in front of the door. He fingered his mother’s ring in his pocket, took a deep breath, and this time knocked on the door.

It was Snow who opened the door. “Ho-Killian. Hi. Emma called a little while ago, about dinner tomorrow already…”

He smiled. “Oh, good. But, that is not why I am here, your Majesty.” 

She blinked at his formality. “Uhhh… come in.” He walked in and closed the door behind him. 

He looked around, trying to find Charming. 

Snow saw him looking, fidgeting with his hook. “Are you looking for David?”

Killian scratched behind his ear with his hook and then looked towards her. “I’m here for an audience with both of you, actually.”

That is when Snow’s eyes widened in realization and she yelled for her husband, “David! Please come here.” 

David came in from the bedroom holding Neal and feeding him a bottle. Killian gave a soft smile at seeing the wee lad. “What is it Snow?” Then he saw Killian. “Killian. What are you here for?” He stopped and shook his head. “That came out wrong, I didn’t think you would be out of that house…” He stopped again not wanting that thought, and settled with, “Hi.”

Only because of his nerves did he not laugh. “Your Majesty,” he gave a small bow to Snow, “Your Highness,” he gave another bow to Charming. The Charming's looked at each other and both smiled. Killian looked back up at the two of them, licked his lips, and then continued. “You both know I love your daughter more than anything. That I would… well… die for her.”

“Please don’t do that again,” Dave said. “I don’t want to ever see her like that again.” Snow’s eyes misted over.

Killian nodded. “I hope it never comes to that. But if it does… I would do it all over again.”

“We know,” Snow said softly.

He took another deep breath. “I am here today to ask for your approval to marry your daughter.”

She knew it was coming but Snow couldn’t stop the tears or gasp that fell from her mouth as he pulled the ring from his pocket - a beautifully engraved white gold band with a round ruby. She nodded to her husband and took the baby from him. 

David walked towards him and clasped his shoulder “Welcome, officially to the family Killian.”  
\--------

Emma had just put the first load of bags into the kitchen and was on the way back out when she saw Killian walking up to the house. “Perfect timing. You can help me with the rest.”

He walked over to her, stopping her, and wrapped his arms around her. He then leaned in, kissing her deeply. Her arms instinctively went around him as she kissed him back. 

Killian slowly pulled away and trailed his fingers over her cheek. She looked up at him and could see a ton of emotion running through his eyes. “What’s going on?”

He just smiled and then kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you so much.” 

Emma smiled back. “And I love you…” She wanted him to continue.

“Let’s have a nice dinner on the Jolly tonight.”

“So I take it the meeting with my parents went well?”

“Maybe…” he leaned in and kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her waist before leaning his head against her forehead. 

“Let’s get the rest of the groceries in the house and then we can go get Henry and some of his boxes.”

“Sounds like a plan, love.”  
\-------

Henry picked out the attic as his room. Emma poofed the bed and dresser from one of the bedrooms up there. They left Henry to unpack as they went over with some boxes to the Jolly Roger. He filled up a couple of boxes with some things and then headed over to Granny’s were they cleaned out everything in his old room. 

Emma could have sworn Granny got a little misty eyed over him turning in his key to the room. Then they were back to the house, bringing in the new boxes as Henry was leaving to go back to Regina’s but he promised to be back over for dinner the next day, along with some more of his things. 

She left the house with a kiss to Killian’s cheek as he hung up his clothing in their closet as she went to the loft. When she got there her parents were all smiles but she played along, trying to get them to tell her what was up. They refused to budge, surprisingly her mother could keep a secret. 

She was shocked to discover that she acquired more boxes while living with her parents and Henry than she had when she moved to Storybrooke. She could only fit half in her car. Her father told her they would bring over the rest in the truck the next day at dinner and with a hug to both she was back to her place. 

Emma decided to only hang up her clothes, set out her makeup and jewelry, and then left the rest to the next day. She had a date to get ready for. 

Killian had told her he was going to get ready at the Jolly and she should meet him at the dock at 7 o’clock. So there she was, five minutes early, walking to the dock in her heels and long coat covering her short red dress. Her hair was down just the way she knew he loved but curled for the occasion. 

“Swan, you’re early.”

She looked up and saw him moving towards her. “I missed you.”

Killian helped her onto the boat, his arm around her waist. His nose nuzzled against her ear. “I missed you too, love.” He guided her over to a table already set with plates, glasses, and wine. She smiled at the tall outdoor heater close to the table. “I borrowed it from Granny.” She raised an eyebrow. “She knows, what do you think of me?” he winked.

“Pirate?”

He smiled and took her coat and placed it over a barrel. Turning back he got a good look at her dress and sucked in a breath. “Gods… You look absolutely stunning.” 

Now that she had the lights of the heater and the candles on the table she could see him. “So do you… is that a suit?” The pants and coat were a dark navy, the shirt in a crisp white. 

He smiled. “I believe that is what it is called.” Killian pulled out her chair and she sat as he pushed it in. He went to the side of the ship, bending over he flicked a switch and then the ship lit up in white lights. They were all around the railing, and then up the ropes to the mast. She gasped at how beautiful it was, her mouth open in awe at it all. 

He caught her look of wonder and strode back to her. He poured each of the them a glass of wine. “I had some help from your lad.”

She smiled. The thought of them working together on this, to make her smile, made her heart swell. “It’s beautiful.”

“It doesn’t come close to you, my love.” He picked up her hand and kissed it. He then uncovered both of their plates and sat down across from her. Emma smiled again at seeing their dinner - The exact same food they had from their first date. She looked at the bottle of wine and then the table cloth, both the same as well. 

“I can’t believe you did all this.”

He reached his hand out to hers and intertwined their fingers. “Get used to, my beautiful wife.” His eyes twinkled at her. 

She shook her head with a smile. “You don’t have to woo me anymore, Killian. You got me.”

He squeezed her hand. “I will never stop wooing you, my love. I will never stop trying to make you smile.” Her thumb stoked his and she gave him a smile, not sure what else to say. He slowly let go of her hand and picked up the wine glass, holding it up to her. She picked up hers as well. “To our future, love.” She echoed the sentiment back, they clinked glasses and drank. They then started their meal, talking and laughing, and letting themselves be happy in the moment. 

After dinner, he helped her out of her chair and he spread a blanket out near the table and the heater. She kicked off her shoes and he sat down, pulling her down next to him. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and they looked up at the stars. 

Killian reached out with his hook and pointed at a few stars in a cross like pattern. “And that is my favorite constellation of this realm.” 

“You learned the constellations of this realm? Why?” 

“Well, as a sailor, it’s a good idea to know them, so you know your way around.” He turned to look at her, catching her eyes. “Especially in a realm I plan on staying in.”

She knew this of course, he had told her enough. But she would never get tired of hearing it. “So what is it called?” she asked as she looked back at the stars.

“Cygnus, or as others would call it, the Swan.” He watched her face, the smile lighting it up. She turned back to him and both leaned into each other for a kiss. Then, resting their foreheads against one another, he took a deep breath to catch the smell of the ocean and her. His hand reached out to cup her cheek again. “I love you, Emma. I will never leave you…at least not by choice.” He felt her tremble at those words - he knew her fear, he shared it. “I want every moment of my future to be with you.” 

He broke away from her, moved to one knee, and brought the ring out of his pocket. “Will you marry me? Again?”

She tried not to laugh, her smile so huge. And in that moment, she knew this was how he had originally planned it. “Yes! Of course I will!” She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. He held her to him with his hooked arm. 

When they finally broke for air, he slid the ring on her finger. The fact that it fit perfectly did not escape her but didn’t surprise her either. She stopped ignoring the signs awhile ago. She kissed him again, her hands going into his hair, her hips gliding against his making them both elicit a groan. “Cabin…” was the only word she could get out.  
\---------

Moving from the deck to his cabin and getting undressed was a blur. The only thing he really remembered was her telling him to leave his hook on and the next thing they both knew his hook had her wrists trapped against the wall above her head. His mouth nipped at her neck, her legs wrapping tight around his waist and he was thrusting inside of her warm, wet, welcoming depths. 

His hips thrust against her hard and deep, the wall pressed to her back, his hand between them, fingers playing over her. She was already falling over the edge, her walls fluttering. He growled into her ear, “Let go, my love. Let me feel you come undone around me.” 

He increased his pace, moved his hips to increase the angle, and heard her gasp. He started to feel it and with another snap of his hips she squeezed him, crying out his name as her legs shook and tightened around him. He was able to push through her contracting walls a few more times and with a groan of curses and her name, he was lost to the pleasure as well. 

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and strength before moving them away from the wall and over to his small bed in the corner. He laid her on the blankets and slowly pulled out of her. They both regretted the loss. He disposed of the sheath over him, placed his hook on the table, and then crawled into bed with her pulling the blankets up around them. 

Killian pulled her back to his arms, her back to his front, and wrapped his arms around her. She interlaced their fingers together and brought them against her heart. He nuzzled into her hair and the back of her head. He knew they should head home but having her here like this, on his boat, had been a dream for too long.

He felt her other hand tug at the empty brace. She moved it off his arm and left it at the side of the bed. Emma then reached for his bare wrist, holding it with her left hand. He felt relaxed at her complete acceptance of him and then smiled at the ring on her finger shining back at him. 

He snuggled in closer to his wife, spooning her closely, whispering his love into her ear. She squeezed her fingers around him and whispered her own back as they both drifted off to sleep.  
\----------

The next day they headed back to their house. Emma finished her couple boxes of unpacking and then together they re-arranged some of the furniture in the living room before hanging some pictures. Emma eyed them and knew they needed more. Killian wasn’t in any of the pictures. It wasn’t that she didn’t have pictures of him on her phone but where do you find time to get prints and a frame between Peter Pan, Wicked Witches, Snow Queens, and everything else?

She knew that once they got married -again - she was sure her mother was going to make it a huge affair, with tons of photos. But she also wanted the casual ones too. And with that, she was dragging her pirate husband out the door with her to the pharmacy and their one-hour photo lab. 

As they waited for the photos they walked hand and hand up and down the aisles. They had picked out a couple of frames together, Emma hiding the ring on her hand as others came near. She wanted to make sure she told her parents first, not one of the dwarfs or someone else. Killian had told her she could take it off if she was worried and she had shook her head no vienitemly. She never planned to take it off, which just made him smile and kiss her forehead. 

They lingered in the aisle with the condoms, lubes, and other things. His interest in this world's acceptance of such things in a normal store right out on display, visible to everyone. He was absorbed in one of the heating lubes and the ribbed condoms for her pleasure. Somehow the pirate had slipped them into her basket but she wasn’t going to complain, in fact, she already felt the want flow through her. His raised eyebrow told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. She hit his chest lightly as she walked further down the aisle. 

Killian’s arm came around her, pulling her back to him as they continued wandering, biding time. He then stopped and pulled her back. “What is this?” He asked and she turned around to see what he was holding. 

Emma’s eyes widened. “Put it back!” she said in a frantic whisper. 

He about dropped the box, but did no such thing. Turning it in his hands to read the back, his eyes grew large as he read. “This world never ceases to amaze me.” She took the box from his hand and sat it back on the shelf, trying to pull him away. 

He gave her a quizzical glance, “Why are you so scared about me holding that Swan?”

“I don’t need anyone seeing you holding… that. They will think…”

He tilted his head, trying to read her. “Are you ashamed…”

Her eyes grew in realization and she stopped him, “No! Of course not. It’s just…” She lowered her head. She felt his fingers at her chin, tilting it to look back up at him. “I just… I don’t want people thinking… that you are marrying me, just cause…” She pointed at the box. 

He stroked the side of her face, placing a soft kiss to her lips. “Okay, love. It’s okay. No one saw. But YOU know, that’s not true.” She nodded. He bit his lip. “But at some point…” 

She smiled. “Some point… if you want…” 

He leaned in and kissed her again. “Aye,” he nodded. “But I do have one question.”

“What?”

Killian smiled. “How can urinating on a plastic stick tell if one is with child?” With that she burst into giggles and rested her head on his chest. He always had a way with lightening the mood for her. And she loved him for it. 

Not long afterward they were back home and putting the new pictures up on the wall. She was surprised at some of the other items that had wound up in the basket. She ran upstairs to put them in the nightstand. A small shiver of anticipation for later after everyone left went down her spine.  
\----------

Emma finished the salad and brought that along with the covered basket of baked wack-a-biscuits to the large dining table. She came back to get the green beans, rubbing his back as he stirred the chicken gravy for the mashed potatoes. 

She was surprised that he knew how to cook. He told her that he learned it when he was a boy working on a ship after his father left. Emma could tell that there was more to the story but would let him tell it at his own pace. He admitted it took a little getting used to with the modern kitchen appliances but boy oh boy, could he peel potatoes fast. 

She poured the gravy into the porcelain boat while he spooned the mashed potatoes into a nice serving bowl. She took them to the table as he opened the oven. Not long after he was bringing the large roasted chicken to the table on the serving platter. They grinned at each other as she filled the water glasses. Turning to open the wine, Emma the doorbell rang. 

Killian opened the door to reveal the gang and smiled. Henry and David had boxes in their hands. He let them go drop them off in the rooms and dashed out to the truck to get the others. Mary Margaret brought in Neal and his stroller, already turning it into a bassinet at the end of the table. 

With the wine poured, Emma went over to her mother and gave her a hug, making sure to keep her hand hidden. “Wow, Emma, it’s looks and smells wonderful.” 

“I can’t take all the credit.”

Snow looked shocked. “Ho-Killian…” She stopped herself. “I swear I’m trying.” Emma smiled. “So… Killian… knows how to cook?”

Emma nodded. “Which is good, because you know I can’t.”

Snow laughed. “I was wondering if it would be cereal and poptarts.”

“Mom!”

“What?” She looked over at her happy daughter. “I’m very happy for you.” And with a mischievous eye added, “And for our stomachs.” 

With that Killian, David and Henry walked in. “Let’s eat,” said Emma as she took her seat diagonally from her mother. David sat across from Snow and next to the baby. Henry sat opposite his mother, leaving the head of the table for Killian. 

He took a deep breath, still trying to come to believe it was all real. He sat down and Emma brought up her right hand to hold his hook. They smiled softly at each other. 

“This looks fantastic,” Charming said as he admired at the spread on the table. 

“Yeah, good job Mom…” Henry saw her head tilt to Killian, “and Killian.”

“Thanks, lad.”

“So shall we?” Snow asked, “Or is there something else first?” There was a little hope in her voice.

That made both Emma and Killian smile, and he nodded at her. “Well, actually…” she let her words trail off as she brought up her left hand to show the ring on her finger.

Snow squealed in delight, jumping from the table and coming over to hug her daughter. David was up and pulling Killian into a hug. Henry screamed, “Yes!” Everyone was smiling, congratulations exchanged along with hugs, embraces of joy. “Guys, foods getting cold.” Of course it was the growing teenage boy that reminded them of the food.

They all took their seats again and started to pass the food around as Killian craved the chicken. The meal was spent catching up on the events of Storybrooke, how Emma’s little brother was doing, but then it moved, of course, to the subject that Emma honestly couldn’t believe her mother didn’t bring up before. They cleared the plates and were bringing in a blueberry pie from Granny’s when Snow asked the question. 

“So… what date did you have in mind? 6 months would be tough, but a fall wedding would be nice, or a year would make for a nice spring…”

Emma almost spit out her water. “What?” She wiped the water from her mouth. “I was…” she looked at Killian. “We were hoping something much sooner than that.”

“But a royal wedding takes months of planning…”

Royal Wedding. That took a moment to wash over both of them. They both knew it was true but to really have it said out loud was a different thing entirely. Emma was worrying her lip, Killian using his hook to scratch behind his ear. either wanted anything that grand but also, weren’t sure how long they could keep up the charade that they weren’t already married. 

Luckily her father came to their rescue by clearing his throat. “Snow…” he reached out for his wife’s hand. “I think they weren’t thinking of a big event.” Emma nodded at her father, trying to encourage him. “Maybe just family, friends…”

“That includes most of Storybrooke,” Henry chimed in. Both Emma and Killian gave him a look that cut him off from saying anything further. He turned back to his pie with a smile.

Killian cleared his throat and looked to Emma. “Maybe something on the Jolly Roger?”

She smiled - out on the water, something they both loved. “That sounds perfect.” 

“But…” Snow was cut off by a look from David, and then sighed. “Okay. What about the reception?” She saw the two of them looking, “And no, not Granny’s.”

Henry swallowed a piece of pie and then said, “What about the Sorcerer's mansion? It’s got a huge ballroom and no one is using it. No one ever has.” He didn’t call it Merlin’s on purpose.  
“Isn’t the Mansion not that far from the water?” David asked. 

Killian nodded. “Yeah, a short walk actually. 

“We might be able to put out a floating dock of sorts and park the Jolly down there.”

Snow smiled at her husband. “Have the wedding on the ship with the view of the ocean, and then move the reception into the ballroom.” She looked to her daughter. “Can I have three months?”

“I was thinking like a week or two.”

“Emma!” Snow was shaking her head. “That’s not possible. Getting a dress made takes at least…”

“Mom I don’t need a huge princess dress. I can find…” she stopped at the look on Killian’s face. “What?”

“Emma, I would love to see you in a proper wedding dress. Now it doesn’t have to be something you would wear back in the Enchanted Forest. Something you would like, that suits your tastes, but don’t get something just to rush this.”

She looked back to her mother. “Six weeks, final offer.”

David eyed his wife, as did Killian. She could see them both begging her to go along with it. “Okay… But…” Emma lowered her head waiting for it. “This means we have to do a lot of planning, and quickly. That means I am going to be dragging you around a lot, starting tomorrow.”

“Me?”

“Mom, you are the bride.” 

“I can help out too, love.”

“You?” Snow asked in shock.

“What? Am I not allowed to?” He really did want to be a part of it. He might not know what he was doing, but it was his wedding too. Well, second wedding. 

“Oh thank god. Yes, you can help,” Emma said with a smile.

“You can help with everything but the dress Killian. You can’t see her in it. It’s bad luck to see the bride in the dress before you are married.” Snow didn’t see the wink he gave her daughter. They finished the meal and cleared the table. Henry left with his grandparents who gave him a ride back to Regina’s. They still needed to get his room a few more furnishings and then he would be ready to stay over. 

They both waved goodbye at their guests and shut the door. Killian locked it behind them and faster than she could turn around, he had her in a fireman’s hold and was running up the stairs with her. She was giggling as he went, and gave him a loud whack to his ass. “Ohhh you are going to pay for that,” he growled as he made it to the master bedroom, throwing her onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_They both waved goodbye at their guests and shut the door. Killian locked it behind them and faster than she could turn around, he had her in a fireman’s hold and was running up the stairs with her. She was giggling as he went, and gave him a loud whack to his ass. “Ohhh you are going to pay for that,” he growled as he made it to the master bedroom, throwing her onto the bed._

They quickly undressed themselves, and it wasn’t long before he was pushing her back onto the bed. “Stay,” he said in a deep voice that made her tremble. He rummaged through the night stand, finding the supplies from earlier, sat them down on the bed, and then crawled back over her. “Where were we?” She pulled him down for a kiss and he settled into the cradle of her legs. 

They both moaned at the feel of his hard length pressed against her already sodden flesh. The urge to bury himself in her was strong, but he pulled away and kissed down her neck, then to  
her breasts. Sucking hard at each nipple, his cold hook moving over them, as his lips moved down her stomach. 

Her fingers were already in his hair, her eyes closed taking in the sensations already moving through her. God she was a lucky woman she thought right before her body jumped at the feeling of his tongue coming out to lick through her folds and press against her bundle of nerves. 

“You taste so good, love.” He said as he dived back in, his fingers holding her open for his tongue to move inside and over her inner lips, swirl around that little nub and then back down to her opening. Her hips were rocking into him. He brought up his hook, and held her hips down with the smooth side. 

She was moaning and squirming due to his ministrations, her fingers gripping his dark locks, trying to keep her grounded. But it did no good as she was building up, high and higher, knowing the fall was coming. Then he pulled away and she huffed in frustration, looking down at him. 

He raised an eyebrow, with a smirk on his wet lips. He brought out his tongue and cleaned her desire from them, making her moan, her core clench, and her eyes roll back. She opened them when she felt a little liquid applied between her legs, the cool gel quickly warming as his fingers moved over her. The heat spreading, making her tingle and moan. His fingers pushing inside her, bringing the warming liquid with them, making her breath catch.

It was getting intense, his fingers pushing in and out, the warmth spreading from what he was doing and the liquid. Her moans coming in short pants. Her hand twisting in the sheets now that she couldn’t reach his head. 

Killian watched her moan and wither in front of him, he ground himself against the mattress, trying to relieve a little pressure. Her walls were starting to flutter around his fingers, and he knew the protest was coming as he withdrew them. And he was right. “Killian… stop… teasing…” she let out in panting frustration. 

He reached over grabbing the small little device, and pressed the button at the end. It roared to life, buzzing between his fingers. Then he softly pressed it against her swollen bundle of nerves and her back arched, “Fuck…” 

“Oh yes we will love, but first this.” And with that he pressed it more firmly against her, rocking it against her, moving it side to side. She was moaning, and cursing. Her hips trying to rock against him, against his hook. 

He leaned in and moved his tongue to her slit, to taste her again. This time a mixture of her and the warming cinnamon lube. She bucked against him, and in an instant her hands were grabbing at his hair again, pulling hard. A twinge of pleasurable pain to his scalp had him rutting against the bed. 

She was moaning his name and god on a nonstop loop, he then moved the small vibrator to her opening, pressing it just inside her angling up into the spot he knew she liked, and then leaned in to suck her swollen nub into his mouth. 

With that she was falling over the edge, an edge so high that she didn’t know how long she would fall. Her whole body feeling like it was exploding and floating at the same time, as wave after wave washed through her. Her moans and gasps of his name and other non-sense as she was swept away.

His eyes watched her wither in pleasure in front of him. He turned off the vibe, and set it to the side. His tongue slowing and moving around her, trying to bring her back to earth slowly. As her body stilled, he climbed up beside her and pulled her body to his. 

Killian wanted to sink himself into her, but he knew he just put her body through the ringer, and they had plenty of time. A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open to look at him, “Welcome back, love.” 

Emma reached up and pulled his head in for a kiss, as her leg moved up over his hip. He hissed against her lips as her leg rubbed against him, still hard and wanting. She gave him a seductive smile, and with a twist of her legs and push of her hips he was on his back and she was hovering over him. 

She slid her folds over his length, making his hook and hand move to her hips and he gritted his teeth, “Emmmmaaa…”

“Something you want Captain?”

“I want to be inside of you Swan. I want to feel you stretch around me. I want to feel your walls squeeze me as you scream my name.” He bucked his hips against her, his length sliding against her sensitive nub, making her head fall back. 

She pulled away a little, and grabbed the warming lube. She put a little on her hands and tossed the bottle behind her. Then she reached for him, her hands moving over his length. Watching his hips move and thrust into her hands, hearing him moan and plead to be inside of her made her lips twitch. 

“Emma…” He thrust against her hands as they moved over him. The liquid warming him and heightening the pleasure of her fingers. When she leaned over him and licked the tip his head leaned back against the pillow, his eyes closing. His fingers gripping her hip a little harder, trying to move her over him. 

She licked again at the head tasting the small bead of precum and the cinnamon, making her moan against him. His hips bucked against her in response, his pleading starting once again. She couldn’t take much more herself, and reached for the box, ripping it open and grabbed one of the new foil packages. She opened it with her teeth, and moved the latex over him. 

Then she was lining him up to her and slowing sinking down onto him. His eyes opened to stare into hers, his hand and hook guiding her down. Once she was fully seated she took a moment to relish the sensation, but then she started to move. Up with a rock of her hips and then back down. His hands guided her, encouraged her to move faster on him. 

He planted his feet on the bed, and used them to push his hips up against her on each of her downward thrusts. They both moaned at the sensation. Both moving in a counter rhythm, over and over. 

She felt so tight around him, and the warming lube was making him more sensitive to her movement. He brought the metal curve of his hook to right above where he was sliding into her. The sight alone enough to easily bring him over the edge, but he desperately wanted to feel her come around him. 

The cold metal in contrast to the heating lube brought her right back to the edge, her hips losing the tempo as her back arched, her hair brushing his thighs. The new angle making her gasp. His hand gripped her tighter as he pulled her back down, his hips slamming back up against her. 

He gritted his teeth trying to hold back, and on his next thrust she gasped out his name, her body shaking, her muscles clenching hard. With one more thrust he was there with her, shattering, pulsing, and coming hard. He moved his hook, and pulled her down to his chest as they both rode out the aftershocks. 

After a few more moments, Emma picked up her head and sat her chin to his chest. He kissed the tip of her nose and looked down at her. She smiled up at him, “So darling, can you answer a question for me?”

“What’s that?”

“Are they really ribbed for her pleasure?” With that she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.   
\------

Mary Margaret really wasn’t kidding. The next morning she pulled Emma and Killian with her to Granny’s and commandeered a table. She pulled out a three ringed binder and told them, they were not leaving until they got almost everything decided. 

Granny started filling their cups of coffee and Killian told her to just leave the pot, that they would need it. But when Granny looked at what was on the table, and then saw the ring on Emma’s finger. Granny was pulling Emma into a hug, and then Killian as well. Emma’s wide eyes looked at Killian, not sure how to handle this from Granny of all people. 

After making sure she knew that she was a guest to the wedding, and that they would not make her cater it. Letting her know they were going to go with Italian, since that was their first date. She finally smiled and moved away to the rest of the patrons in the diner. 

As they ate and drank their coffee. They picked out colors, flowers, fonts. Decided guest lists and table seatings. Figured out a date and time. They were making really good process until Emma stood up. “Swan?”

“I just need…” To run away, to not be doing this, to… “I need to go to the ladies room.” She said and headed to the back of Granny’s.

Snow nodded and continued, she then looked over at Killian, “I know black tuxes are traditional, and I know how much you love black. But since you and Emma are going more casual… You know, with your eyes, you would look really good in a navy suit.” A flash went over her face, “Unless you would like to wear your Naval Uniform.”

He waved her away at that, “No, no. I don’t even have mine. But that is a history long gone.”

She reached across the table for his hand, “Liam would be so happy and proud. I wish he could be here to see it.” 

In that moment it was so hard to not to say that he already was, that he got that. Something he was extremely grateful for, and always would be. But this time it was for Emma’s family, and for them to do this right. The way she deserved. “A navy suit will work, and I have one. I wore it the other night when I proposed.”

His mother-in-law’s face lit up, “Perfect. We can get one for David for when he gives Emma away. Oh, that reminds me. You need to tell me who will be your best man and groomsmen.”

Killian looked over his shoulder, still waiting to see Emma come back. “Actually, your Majesty…”

She cut him off, “You can call me Snow or Mom…”

He smiled, “How about Snow for now.” She nodded. “Snow, I’m going to go check on Emma.” He got up and walked to the back, he had a bad feeling. He knocked on the door.

“Be out in a minute.” Emma answered quickly, but not quick enough that he couldn’t hear the shake in her voice. A minute later he was opening the door and closing it behind him. She moved her head to look at him as she stood in front of the sink, “What the hell?”

“Do I really need to say it?” She shook her head, and smiled at her pirate. He walked over to her, “What’s wrong love?”

“It’s all too much.”

“What is?”

“The planning, the questions, everything.” He pulled her into his arms. “Maybe we should just tell them.”

He pulled her chin up to look at him, “Do you really want to do that love? Or is it just all the pressure, and you being at the center of attention?” She buried her face in his chest, he knew her too well. “Thought so. Okay, love, how about we just go out there and pick the things you and I really care about. And let her just do whatever she wants with the rest.”

“Like food, the song we dance to, and the clothes?”

“Aye. Who will stand besides us, and the cake we want. Let her have the rest.” 

She reached up and ran her fingers through the hair at the nap of his neck, “I knew I loved you for a reason.” 

“I hope you love me for more than that?”

The other hand came down and squeezed his butt, “Oh I can think of plenty of reasons.” And then she brought his head down to kiss him. 

With that, they headed back out to the table and Mary Margaret. They told her their decisions, and after making sure they really wanted that, she agreed. They figured out the food and cake. Told her they would think about a song. Emma agreed to the navy suits. After this, her and her mother were going dress shopping. And finally, they decided on the wedding party. They decided to go light, and only pick a Best Man and a Maid of Honor. 

“Actually, Mom I was wondering if you would stand with me.” That brought tears to her mother's eyes. 

“Yes of course I will Emma.” She clasped her hands with her daughters. They took a moment to just smile at each other. Then Snow looked to Killian, “And you?”

Killian smiled and looked at Snow and then looked to Emma, making sure to watch her face as he spoke, “I want to ask Henry.”

Now Emma had tears, she moved her hand to grab at his, “I’m sure he will be thrilled.” And later that day when Killian asked him, he was beyond thrilled. Then Killian, Henry and David headed to the store where Killian had bought his suit a few days prior getting fitted for theirs.   
\----------

Emma was getting frustrated. Turns out the dressmaker had known her mother back in the Enchanted Forest, and she kept giving her princess type dresses to try on. 

“Emma, how is that one?” Emma sighed at her mother. “Can I see it? You haven’t come out in any yet.”

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell that she was already married. But she kept calm. Her parents wanted this. Henry wanted this. Killian she could tell wanted this. And if she was being honest with herself, she wanted this too. Just not… this dress. Or any of these dresses. 

She walked out without the gown not even zipped, and her mother gasped. “Oh, Emma, you looks so…” She stopped from saying beautiful because of the look on Emma’s face. “You hate it.” Emma nodded instead of speaking, trying to regain some composure. “Harrietta?” 

The dressmaker came back into the room, “Yes, your Majesty.” 

“Remember it’s Snow.” She turned back to Emma, “What do you want?” 

Emma looked down at herself, “Not this.” Then she looked into the mirror, as she tried to decide, and the problem was. She didn’t know. She was never one of those girls to dream about this. Because she never thought she would have it. And the tears started up again, and in an instant her mother was holding her, and stroking her hair. Telling her it was alright, and they would figure it out. 

“How about you get dressed, and let’s just go look at the dresses. Pick out a few you like something about, and try them on.”

“I can always adjust any of the dresses, or combine what you like of a couple of them into one.”

“Won’t that take a lot of time?”

Harrietta smiled, “There aren’t a ton of weddings in Storybrooke dear. It will give me something to do.” With that the three ladies laughed. Emma got dressed, Harrietta poured each of them some champaign, and they started to pour through the dresses. 

Some time later Emma had picked 10 dresses that she liked something about. The champagne had also lessened her anxiety a lot, so now she was actually having some fun. This time when she started to put them on, she at least liked something about each one. She came out in each, and told the dressmaker what she liked, and what she didn’t. 

But when she got just over half way through the dresses, when she put on the next one she gasped as she looked in the mirror.

“Emma are you okay?”

She couldn’t answer, so instead she walked out of the changing room and over to the big mirror and her mother. Her mother gasped as well, but mainly from the look on her daughter’s face. The dressmaker smiled and went to grab a vail. Emma couldn’t help but stare into the mirror, it was perfect. She felt perfect. She felt like a bride. And she knew. She had always heard stories that when you found the dress you just knew. She always thought that was crazy. It was just a dress. But they were right. And this was it. 

Harrietta pulled back her hair and pinned in the the veil. Her mother was crying, she was crying. The dressmaker eyes were misted over as well, “So I take it we have found the dress.” All Emma could do was nod yes.   
\------------

Emma walked into her house a few hours later. Her mother had taken the dress with her to make sure her pirate wouldn’t take a peak. Not that it really mattered, but her mother didn’t know that. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it, she was exhausted. Mainly mentally, but also physically. Who knew trying on wedding dresses was considered a workout. 

Killian peaked his head out of the kitchen, “There is my beautiful wife.” She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, leaning against him. “How did it go?”

“At first horrible. But then it got better, and I found the dress.”

He pulled away and nudged her chin to look up at him, “Truly? That you really do like? Not something that your mother forced on you, or that you took just to be done?” 

She smiled, he really wanted to make sure it was what she truly wanted. “Yes, it’s perfect.”

“Good,” with that he leaned down to give her a soft kiss. “Did you eat lunch?” She shook her head no. “Had a feeling, love.” With that he pulled her into the kitchen, and sat her down in a chair by the table. “I was just making a late lunch, or we can say early dinner now. I will make some for you too.” 

A few minutes later he had leftover chicken sandwiches made and grabbed a bag of potato chips. He then came back with two cans of soda, but before he could sit down she stopped him. She grabbed her plate, a soda and the bag of chips and had him follow her into the living room. She placed her food on the coffee table and then shed her coat and shoes, picked up the remote and sat on the couch. 

Killian followed suit, and did the same as she pulled up Netflix on the tv. “Perfect, love.” They picked a movie, and ate dinner. They then watched another. Late that night they both dragged themselves up the stairs. Slowly undressed one another and then made love, slow and sweet. Then afterwards falling into peaceful slumber in each other's arms.   
\-----------

The next few days, they got the rest of the things needed for Henry’s room, and he spent that night and the rest of the week with them before he went back to Regina’s the following Monday. Her mother was busy with finalizing all the other wedding details, and by Friday all the invitations were sent. But everyone who was invited already knew all the details. 

There were only some minor disturbances in the town, but nothing nearly as crazy as what they were used to. It was rather peaceful and Emma was hoping it would stay that way. Each day it was becoming harder and harder to keep the truth from everyone and her parents. 

They acted too much like a married couple already, though some one would argue they did before as well. Calling each other Husband and Wife behind closed doors, was becoming a favorite thing, but it made it hard not saying it in public. 

They had ordered her wedding band to go with her engagement ring. The ringmaker promised it would be finished well before the wedding. Killian had decided he would take his brothers off the chain around his neck and would wear it on his right hand. He sold the other rings, not wanting them as reminders anymore. He also only needed that one ring now. The only reminder he needed or wanted. 

About a week out from the wedding, they were laying in bed, tangled up together naked once more. “So what are we going to do for our Honeymoon, my love?”

Emma curled in closer to him, her nose nuzzling against his chest, and then giggled, “I think we have already been doing that.”

He laughed, “True… But I meant, are we going to go somewhere? That is what people tend to do, correct?”

“Well most people don’t have to worry about cursed town lines, and maybe not being able to come home.”

His fingers stroked the skin of her bare back, “How about we take the Jolly out? Not too far, just before the barrier, but out far enough that we… can’t be disturbed.” 

Emma looked up at him, “Mmmm… I like the sound of that.”

“Then I can have my wicked ways with may wanton bride.”

“Haven’t you already?”

“I have lots of plans for you, my love.” He then leaned in kissed her and started a trail down her neck. 

“I love the sound of that. I’m all yours.” 

His fingers caressed her cheek, “Yes you are, and I’m all yours.” With that he leaned in to kiss her again.   
\--------------------

They had made it. They had made it to the day of the wedding. Just a few more hours and they would pull it off. Everyone would know they were married, only they would know it was six weeks ago. The hardest part was not sleeping next to him, in his arms last night. 

Her mother had insisted they stay apart, so he had stayed on the Jolly Roger. Besides, that was where him and guys were getting ready. Killian had already pulled the ship down by the Mansion. The mansion where she was getting ready in one of the many rooms.

Her Mother was laying out her dress and the bouquets, already dressed in her navy blue, long, chiffon dress. Her hair done with a sapphire and ruby hair clip. Regina was in a dark purple dress, and was working on Emma’s makeup. Belle was in a light yellow off the shoulder dress, curling her hair. “Stay still Miss Swan,” Regina said trying to get her lipstick on. “Oh should I say the soon to be Mrs. Jones.” Emma tried not to smile and ruin her makeup, but her eyes couldn’t keep out the happiness.

Belle pinned another curl with the pearled bobby pins. The pins were being used to hold up some of the curls on her head, the rest hanging down her back. The brunette then motioned for her mother and together they set in the Jeweled comb with her veil. The comb made with pearls, diamonds, sapphires and rubies. The only hint of color on her besides her navy blue shoes. Her something blue. Killian’s mothers ring her something old. The pearl earrings borrowed from her mother. The dress or hair comb, or pretty much everything she was wearing was her something new. 

“Perfect.” Regina said moving away. The three women came to stand in front of her, all with smiles, her mother with tears. 

“You look beautiful Emma,” her mother said, trying to wipe the tears ways before they messed with her own makeup. She stood up and Belle helped her with her garter, and Regina with her shoes. 

She then moved to the full length mirror and gaped at herself. She couldn’t believe it. “He’s not going to know what hit him.” Belle said with a large smile. All the others nodding in agreement. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Can I come in?” It was her father. Snow went to the door, and looked out, making sure it was just him. And then ushered him in.

Emma turned towards the door just as he walked in, and his mouth hung open. It took him a few moments and a few blinks to get his voice, tears threatening to fall, “My little girl…” He then walked over to her, and gently pulled her into his arms, and hugged her. 

She hugged back tight, she could see flashbulbs going off in the background. She already knew it was her mother or if not Belle. It could be both for all she knew, they had been doing it all morning. David pulled back, and smiled, “Must run in the family. Henry has been taking pictures all morning too.”

“How are they doing?” she asked as she turned back to the mirror, still not quite believing. 

“Good. He’s good. Since I know that is what you are really asking. He misses you.”

She looked to her father, “I miss him.”

“But Henry, Robin and Roland are there. They are all dressed and ready to go. Have their ties on and everything.” 

At that they could hear music being played and Belle looked out the window. You could see the ship from there. “Everyone is starting to take their seats.” She then let out a little excited squeal. 

“Then we better get out of here and get the kids settled.” Regina said as she took the stroller with Kelly in it, and Belle took the one with Neal.

Emma looked back at the mirror and her mother came to her one side, her father at the other. Both took a hand. “Are you ready?” her mother asked. 

“I’ve never been more ready in my life,” Emma replied.  
\-----------

He stood waiting at the end of the aisle made of chairs on his ship. Flower garlands laid out on the railing. Sashes of flowers and lace strung across the backs of the chairs. Visitors all seated and waiting. He smiled to Henry next to him. The lad couldn’t keep the large grin off his face. 

There were so many in the crowd, that were smiling and happy being there. And it just made everything that much more happy. That Emma and him. Once both orphans now had so many friends and family who cared for them. There was Robin, Regina and their new baby girl. There was Belle holding onto Emma’s brother. There was Granny and all seven of the dwarfs. Even Leroy looked to be managing a smile. There was Phillip and Aurora. Ashley and Sean. Marco and August. And most of the Merry Men, Fairies, and various members of his old crew along with Smee. 

Archie stood to his other side, book open and smile ready to marry another of Storybrooke’s couples. And in that moment the music changed, he took at deep breath and looked across his ship, waiting to see his beautiful golden haired wife step on board. But he knew there were a couple people first. 

Mary Margaret popped up first, her long navy dress flowing as she walked. She gave him and Herny a large smile before she walked to her side. She was then followed by little Roland, in a small Navy suit, holding out a pillow with two rings on top. Roland looked very serious about the job, and came to stand at Henry’s feet. 

The music changed once again, and he took a deep breath. He knew she was going to look beautiful, he had no doubt. But when she came into view on her father’s arm. His eyes could not leave hers. He felt like his heart stopped, and he couldn’t breathe. She was a vision, an angel, how could she possibly be his. He was the luckiest man in all the realms. 

As she walked towards him, he felt a small elbow in the side, and Henry whisper to him, “Breathe.” 

With that he took a deep breath, and then the goddess was standing in front of him. Her father was giving her away and answering, but he barely heard anything. And then her hands were grasping his hand and hook- he felt like he should have wore his fake hand, but Emma had insisted- and then everything was perfect. 

Emma smiled up at him, and she couldn’t believe how much love and awe she saw in his eyes, and then she heard him whisper. “You look absolutely stunning.” 

Her eyes twinkled and she whispered back, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

They exchanged vows, and rings in front of those they loved, and who loved them in return. His brothers ring slipping onto his finger, that had a small tear slip from his eye. Her gentle fingers wiped it away. Her ring sliding onto her finger next to his mothers, felt just perfect. 

Archie smiled at both of them, “I know pronounce you Husband and Wife…”

But just for tradition, and because he couldn’t wait any longer, he didn’t wait this time either to wrap his arms around her and kiss his bride. As they kissed they didn’t hear the cheers and the clapping of their friends and family around them. It was just the two of them, together.   
\-----------

They did it, they really did it. They got through the wedding and honeymoon without anyone figuring out that they were married earlier than what everyone thought. After a few months, they themselves even seemed to forget that there was a secret to keep. 

It was Emma’s fault really. They were all sitting around the dinner table, at their house. Having the now normal, Jones-Charming-Mills-Hood family dinner on Sunday. Killian had become even better at cooking in the last year than he was when they first got married, but he still tended to cook for a ship full of people. So Sunday dinner was perfect, and left plenty of leftovers for the week. 

They were all sitting around the table, enjoying dessert, when he mother asked about going out to a movie all together a few days from then. Emma responded back, “Sorry, Mom. But that’s our anniversary, we already have plans.”

She didn’t even get it until Killian gave her a look and a cough. Everyone’s else’s faces screwed up in confusion.

“Your anniversary is just about 6 weeks from now.” Her mother replied.

“Ummm… yeah… uhhh… that’s right.” She didn’t know how to cover, and looked to Killian for help.

“Oh no love, don’t look at me. This is on you.”

Regina started laughing first, shortly followed by Robin and Henry. Then David’s mouth opened wide, “You didn’t!”

Snow was looking around the table, clearly missing the joke. “What is going on?”

Killian looked at his wife, “Well it’s been a year, might as well tell them.” Emma slumped in her chair and put her head on the table. She nodded and motioned for him to tell the tale. Killian looked to Snow. “Well Mom…” he said trying to lighten the blow. “Turns out, my brother married us mid-hellish battle back in the Underworld.”

Snow’s mouth gaped open, “What?” She looked back and forth at Killian and Emma in shock. Then to the others, “Did the rest of you know?”

The rest all shook their head, “Not until just now.” Regina said, “Turns out Emma can keep a secret longer than her mother, just not forever.” Everyone was laughing.

Snow looked to Emma, “Why didn’t you just tell us?”

She bit her lip, “I knew you would be upset that you missed it. I didn’t want you all to miss it.” She turned back to her husband and held on to his hand. “That, and I think we both really wanted the real wedding. But it was nice to get his brother to see it.”

Snow and David both got tears in their eyes, remembering the impromptu wedding they had for David’s mother, and then the one they had for the rest of the Kingdom. They both smiled at the two of them, “I guess it runs in the family.” 

Killian looked over at his wife, Emma smiled back. It actually felt good to get that secret out in the open. With that he pulled her in for another kiss. In the end they decide to celebrate both anniversaries. But then again, they never needed an excuse to celebrate their love once they allowed themselves to embrace it.


End file.
